1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to perpendicular magnetic recording write heads, and more particularly to a write head with a write pole having improved flux conduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perpendicular magnetic recording, wherein the recorded bits are stored in a perpendicular or out-of-plane orientation in the recording layer, is a promising path toward ultra-high recording densities in magnetic recording hard disk drives. The recording head write pole must have a very narrow pole tip to achieve a narrow track width and thus high track density. However, the write pole must also be flared out into a larger flux-carrying body away from, but still relatively close to, the end of the write pole tip to achieve the required write field and write field gradient necessary for ultra-high density recording. The fabrication of the flared write pole, particularly the flare point location (which defines the “throat height” of the write pole tip) and the flare angle are difficult to control with precision during manufacturing.
What is needed is a perpendicular magnetic recording write head with a write pole that does not require precise control of the flare point and flare angle.